


Happy Campers

by ancientflowers



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bonfires, Campfires, Camping, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientflowers/pseuds/ancientflowers
Summary: Two lovebirds, one dog, thousands of miles, and one camper. Betty and Jughead are embarking on their greatest adventure yet with no time to spare under Betty's rising acting fame. A month on the road from Vancouver to the Grand Canyon while savoring every stop and city in between. AU Bughead. Actress Betty and Photographer Jughead. Established relationship with background.Imagery here:https://bitterancientflowers.tumblr.com/post/169757130857/camping-bughead-inspo-in-my-fic-happy-campersAccompanying Playlist here:https://open.spotify.com/user/1219161705/playlist/5AoegoJA54G9NlhiVi4ivx





	1. Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all the great adventures the actors of Betty and Jughead experience together. In this alternate universe Betty is an actress and Jughead is a photographer. They are already dating but I'll dive into the start of their relationship later. Still researching all of the places they will be going to so I can write about them accurately. I have a lot of exciting ideas for this pair. Please enjoy and let me know if you like it!

“That’s the last of it.” The young man grunted as he heaved a large blue duffle bag into the trunk of the retro green camper van.

His companion was a young woman with messy blonde hair. Currently, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she exited their shared town home and approached the packed van.

“You could’ve gotten me up sooner to help.” She grumbled as she arrived at his side. She pulled her cream cardigan tighter around her to shield her from the chilly morning air as she half frowned from drowsiness and half from her displeasure of not being awake to help her boyfriend get ready for their trip.

He took a step towards her and greeted her grumpy expression with a soft smile. “I couldn’t. You just got in from wrapping up filming yesterday. You needed sleep.” He enveloped her in his arms and held her small frame tight to his chest, offering his body for warmth. “Plus you looked like an angel sleeping there.” He murmured into her hair placing a kiss on top of her head.

Her sour disposition melted away and she unfolded her arms to wrap them around his torso. She snuggled into him breathing in his aftershave and savoring his presence for a moment before pulling her face up to look into his crystal blue eyes. He met her gaze and descended upon her lips for a gentle kiss.  
She shook the stray pieces of hair from her face and stared back up at him marveling in the moment to engrave it in her memory.

“Have I told you how great you are today?” She asked rhetorically blinking up at her lover.

“You said that and a lot more in your sleep. I think Dream Betty was getting some action from Dream Jug.” He cheekily grinned down at the girl whose cheeks began to flush.

“Why do you always have to take it there?” She feigned annoyance as she pushed away from his grasp. Jughead chuckled at her then turned to face the van to pull the doors closed. Betty knew he was making that up but she couldn’t help getting flustered. He knew how to get a rise out of her. As she walked back towards the house she made a mental note to plan her revenge for later.

Stepping one foot into the open doorway the girl cupped her hands around her mouth and called.

“C’mon Spartacus!” her voice echoed into the dark house and she patted on her thighs to beckon him faster. The dog’s paws clicked down the hardwood floors and in a matter of moments the black and tan creature appeared. He emerged in the doorway with a happy smile on his face as he greeted his owner with a tail wag and a leg lick. 

They rescued the blue eyed German-Australian Shepherd mix a few months back and he’s been the couple’s sidekick ever since. The dog was 8 years old but full of energy and spirit. Even though he was beautiful, families weren’t keen on adopting him for fear that their young ones would get attached and he’d pass away soon after. The girl was the one who suggested they adopt him and give him all the love he lacked during the first half of his life and more. The duo made good on that and took him on every adventure, showed him unconditional love and kept him well fed with nearly equal parts dog and human food.

“There’s my guy!” the dark haired boy exclaimed as the dog charged towards him then leapt on the front of his legs. He ruffled the dog's ears and laughed as the dog showered him in licks and kisses. The girl stared in adoration of her two favorite boys and her heart swelled with appreciation and love, ready to take on this next big adventure with them.

When Betty joined the two she stared into the camper they had spent the last few months preparing for the trip. The “bedroom” was at the back and opened up to the double doors. It was simply a lofted bed on top of their storage cubbies for clothes or shoes and lights dotted the ceiling above the bed. There were a few counters, a small sink, stove and mini fridge lining one side of the van serving as the kitchen. The door was on the kitchen side and directly across was the dining area: a single bench with a table in front of it. There was no bathroom so they were going to have to bathe au naturale and take bathroom breaks unglamourously in the woods or truck stops. The front was separated by a curtain and had one driver's seat, one passenger seat and a dog bed in between them for Spartacus’s sleeping spot.

“Is this crazy?” she breathily asked, equally as anxious as she was excited. 

“Yeah, kind of.” Jughead replied absentmindedly still petting the dog's head. “But I can handle crazy as long as I’ve got you.”

“That was so lame.” She chuckled as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Jughead smirked back knowing that would be her precise reaction. Betty loved cheesy lovey dovey lines but pretended they annoyed her. She never had to tell him that, he had figured it out on his own when every eye roll was followed by a genuine smile and kiss.

“Are you ready?” Jughead asked as he dipped his hand to lock their fingers together. The sun was beginning to peek over the black horizon. The dawn was nearly breaking.

“Let’s go!” Betty excitedly squeezed his hand as they loaded themselves inside their home for the next month, him in the driver’s seat and her in the passenger side, embarking on their greatest adventure to date.


	2. Hello Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The pair is finally on the road! I'm making a playlist to go along with the story since I reference so many songs and I'm also including songs that influence my writing for this. I might make a Pinterest board as well to help with visuals since I have one for campers anyways haha. Let me know if you like this in the comments! I'll try to write the next installment sometime this week after I get my schoolwork done.

“As copilot, you know the rules.” Jughead stated while turning the keys to the engine on their van.

“Navigator and DJ.” Betty curled her legs up to her chest so Spartacus could hop onto the floor beneath her and make his way to sit in his designated area between the passenger and drivers seat.

“That’s my girl. So will you do us the momentous honor of kicking off our grand voyage with the song that will set the scene for the next month?” Jughead clicked on the windshield wipers to erase the early morning condensation from their view.

“No pressure right Juggie?” Betty giggled picking up his phone and unlocking it punching in 1963, Tarantinos birthday, the big nerd. She selected a Bruce Springsteen song from their carefully crafted playlist. “Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run.” She quoted at him as the beginning notes of ‘Born to Run’ played.

“Yes, girl we were.” Jughead quoted in agreement as he pressed on the gas pedal and the wheels crackled on the gravely pavement as they made their way out of the driveway. 

The eagerness and butterflies between the two were almost tangible since neither of them had done something as risky as this. They both decided it was now or never. 

“I can’t believe we were planning this whole thing ages ago and now it’s happening.” Betty murmured, staring out the window at the cracks of orange and yellow in the foggy sunrise and wistfully thinking about how this all began.

\--------

Just yesterday Betty Cooper finished wrapping up her first film role of her budding acting career. She had been in the industry for a while but had her breakout role in a TV show that filmed in Vancouver where she relocated. She met her boyfriend Jughead Jones on a photoshoot in New York City. He was working as a photographer’s assistant at the time when he and his superior were supposed to do a photoshoot of Betty for a fashion magazine. He was immediately stricken by her when she waltzed in the room.

“I’m not kidding when I say she was like an angel who descended from heaven.” Jughead would always start when he recalled the story of his first encounter with his love. “Betty walked in the studio with strands of hair falling in her face and the rest was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She wore a wrinkled blue flannel shirt unbuttoned over her white tank top that had a coffee stain from that morning on it. She exuded as much confidence as if she were walking the red carpet in a Dolce and Gabbana gown.”

“Go on.” Betty would giggle knowing where the story was going, reliving the chance encounter herself.

“Well obviously I knew right then that I had to know her. She was magnetic. She took off her brown Clubmaster Ray Bans and her green eyes were so dazzling and alive and vibrant. The sunlight illuminated her in the most ethereal way.” Jughead would run his hands through his jet black hair and look down smiling fondly at the memory. “I snapped a picture of her right then because I knew it was the moment my life would change.”

“It’s my favorite picture ever.” Betty would giggle and kiss his cheek as Jughead pulled out his wallet and unfolded the photo from inside. The light leaking from behind Betty framed her face like sun beams and she was the sun, but it was nothing compared to the glint in her eyes and smile dancing on her lips as she had turned to look at Jughead at that exact moment. 

“You can set up a photoshoot as precisely as possible but you can never capture that look. She can tell you what the first thing she said to me was.” Jughead would chuckle in anticipation.

“Hi, I’m Betty Cooper. I’d say take a picture it’ll last longer, but I can see you already have.” Betty recounted sweetly.

“Can you believe the balls on this one?” Jughead would laugh along with whoever they were telling the story to. “I was a goner.”

\----------

Their first stop was to get coffee in America’s coffee capital, Seattle. They were all in for the tourist agenda. Stopping at the original Starbucks was a given. They’d be there in three hours. After that it was another three hours to Portland for lunch then they were staying the night in the Redwood National State Park. It was their longest day. Two countries and three states.

The three hours had gone by in a blink of air drumming, pointing out the breathtaking Pacific Coast scenery and wildlife, and of course letting Spartacus stick his head out the window.

They entered Seattle city limits and Betty quickly snatched Jughead’s phone.

“What are you up to you sneak?” Jughead took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance in amusement at Betty who was cupping her left hand over his phone to block his vision while her right hand scrolled through Spotify in search of a song. Her only response was a giggle as immediately high pitched synth notes started playing over the speaker.

“You goofball. You know this means you have to play Fireflies next.” Jughead couldn’t help but laugh in response to Betty wiggling her fingers along to the fluctuating notes of Owl City’s ‘Hello Seattle’ and she nodded her head in agreement.

Betty glanced down at her phone when it dinged to an incoming response from Veronica.

V: I already miss you, B. This is going to suck!

B: I miss you too. We’re approaching Seattle now. Meet us at Starbs!

V: I’ll just have Smithers ready the engine on daddy’s jet ;)

"Babe." Jughead tapped on Betty pulling her attention up from her phone. In front of them was the original Starbucks at Pike Place Market. The exterior was simple and retro but the line that wrapped around the store was really what tipped them off to the coffee shop's location.

"Yikes, I've seen shorter lines in Disney World." Betty turned back to her phone to shoot off a quick response to Veronica before helping Jughead find a place to park.

B: Perfect! I’m sure we’ll still be waiting in line when you get here :P 

"It looks like there's parking over there but it's pretty far." Betty pointed past vendors with flower bouquets and gimmicky keychains to a parking lot on the other side.

"Want me to drop you off here to wait in line?" Jughead suggested that elicited an 'mmhmm' in response from Betty. "Ok, I'll take Spart to use the bathroom over in that grassy patch by the parking lot and meet you in 10."

"Great plan." Betty pecked Jughead on the lips and exited the van to go stand at the back of the line.

Jughead had to circle the parking lot twice before finding a spot big enough to squeeze the van into. Once he did he clicked the engine off and tuned to hook Spartacus's leash on. 

"C'mon boy let's stretch those legs." Jughead wiggled the dogs ears as he panted up at him wagging his tail.

Spartacus bounded out of the van and happily ran in a circle around Jughead trapping him in his leash. Jughead clumsily stumbled out of the trap Spart set for him.

"Race ya." Jughead said glancing down at the dog who perked his ear in response before taking off running after Jughead towards the grassy patch.

\---------

Spartacus trotted happily alongside Jughead on their way to meet Betty at the coffee shop. The market really was something. It was giant. There were musicians playing every type of string instrument, stands with fresh foods and crafts wherever you looked. The only thing Jughead wanted more than to explore the market was to explore it with Betty, so he stopped at a flower booth to grab a bouquet of gerbera daisies for her figuring this would do for now. 

Betty was almost through the doors of the shop when Jughead approached. Her hair was up in a perfect messy bun with her sunglasses resting casually on top of her head. In her leather jacket, white tank, ripped jeans and white sneakers she looked like a local standing there. Yet somehow she stood out among the crowded line of people. Jughead did what he does best and snapped a picture of her standing there, so blissfully unaware of how naturally stunning she is. He would add this to their photo album of their journey he intended on making her scrapbook. She was looking down at her phone when Jughead shot her a text to look up. Her face lit up when she saw the gerbera daisies in Jugheads left hand and Spartacus's leash being barely held on to by his right hand as Jughead did everything in his power to restrain the dog from bounding towards Betty.

"You're too much, Jones!" Betty exclaimed placing a hand on her mouth as Jughead embraced her and nuzzled into her neck planting a kiss where his lips met her skin.

"For you m'lady." Jughead slightly bowed when he pulled away from her, offering the flowers.

"Why thank you kind sire." Betty giggled inhaling the flowers and stroking their colorful petals. "These will look just lovely on our dining table."

"Yeah, so would you." Jughead lowered his voice suggestively and pinched her side making Betty jump.

"Forsythe! We are in PUBLIC." Betty scolded as her cheeks heated up and Jughead chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a playful smack on the bum.

"Ooh I like it when you spank me." Jughead teased and Betty just ignored him or this back and forth would go on forever.

"Behave yourself Jug. There are eyes everywhere." Betty noted nodding backwards causing Jughead to look over her shoulder.

She was right. There were at least three cameras pointed at them probably landing them on some teen's Snapchat story. Betty's rising fame had caused the pair to become a popular topic. It seemed like all anyone wanted to know about was her love life. She and Jughead didn’t exactly keep their relationship a secret, but they didn’t want it have it busted wide open to the whole world either.

"I posed for a few pictures with fans when I got here. They were sweet enough to offer me their spot in line but I couldn't take advantage of that. Plus I want the whole tourist experience so I had to pay my dues." Betty continued. The line moved forward and they were now in the door where it was significantly busier than outside. "Look!"

Jughead looked up to what Betty was mentioning. The employees taking orders would write down the name and order on the cup before tossing it across the way to the barista for brewing.

"It certainly is an experience." Jughead noted as he ducked, his tall frame putting him in the line of fire.

\---------

"The verdict?" Jughead asked once Betty took the first sip of her caramel macchiato.

"Tastes just like the other Starbucks, but with a hint of superiority since it's the original." Betty thoughtfully responded after smacking her mouth a few times to capture the flavor.

"Couldn't agree more." Jughead noted about his latte slinging his arm around Betty's shoulder as he led her back through the market. "How's the puppuccino pal?" he asked glancing down at Spartacus who was licking the whipped cream off of his nose.

"He says it was re-bark-able." Betty joked grinning wildly from her own joke. She dared to look up at Jughead who tried to seem thoroughly unamused but couldn't help cracking a smile at his girlfriend's stupid dad sense of humor.

"What am I gonna do with you Cooper?" Jughead exhaled dramatically.

"I heard there was talk about a dining room table." Betty shot back casting Jughead a sideways glance and raising her eyebrows challengingly. Now it was Jughead's turn to blush.


	3. Banana Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale returned yesterday and I can't wait till the next episode still! This season is gonna mess me up I can feel it haha. Enjoy the update while we wait for the next episode! Warning: This chapter gets a little dirty but nothing intense just yet! Let me know if you enjoy this addition! Sorry for any errors.

The Saturday farmers market in Portland was similar to the one in Seattle, but much, much more eccentric. The trio arrived at the outdoor market and dove in headfirst. Spartacus stuck his nose to the ground and led the way until he found a booth with organic doggie treats and jumped up and down excitedly in front of it asking his owners for some. While the shopkeeper played with Spartacus and chatted with Betty, Jughead picked out a bag of orange cookie treats and paid for them. 

They walked aimlessly taking in the colorful and vivacious sights of the market. While Betty’s back was turned Jughead tossed Spartacus a treat which he deftly caught in his mouth. The tempting, sweet scent from inside the bag prompted Jughead to inhale a long whiff before reaching in and plucking one for himself popping it in his mouth.

“I saw that!” Betty warned without turning around.

“There’s no way. You’re Snapchatting Veronica right now!” Jughead retorted incredulously. “You’d literally have to have eyes in the back of your head.”

“We Coopers have excellent peripherals. Why do you think I could never sneak away from Alice?” Betty spun on her heel to peer into Jughead’s eyes nearly causing him to bump into her.

“Touché.” Jughead chuckled grinning sheepishly in defeat. “No regrets though. These things are basically peanut butter and pumpkin cookies.” Jughead extended the brown paper bag to Betty silently offering her a piece.

“I’ll pass on anything marketed for dogs.” Betty giggled waving the bag away. “But I’m keeping my eye on you, pal.” She added linking onto Jughead’s arm.  


“Fine by me.” Jughead leaned his head against Betty’s. He gently tugged at Spartacus’s leash to urge him away from whatever he was sniffing at on the ground and onward through the market.

Their next stop was at a booth that had hand knit and crocheted hats, gloves and beanies. The pair shopped around the booth trying on different hats and making silly faces. Jughead slid off his signature beanie and put on a green dragon hat. Betty chose a fox beanie with long arms that ended in mittens for herself. She stuck her hands in the paws and held them up to her face while Jughead made his best attempt at a ferocious Smaug face and they snapped a selfie to post on their Instagram story. Within minutes there were numerous screenshots and tags for the pair of them on every form of social media.  


Continuing on, they passed the typical jewelry, postcard and knick-knack booths but stopped a moment longer to look at the more obscure booths. There were gourds hollowed out and painted to look like eccentric cartoon characters. Every kind of oil, crystal, tea, soap and candle promoting everything from healing joints to forming love connections to banishing evil spirits. 

There were hair accessories made of antlers and even hand carved wooden pan flutes, which of course Jughead insisted on buying to accompany the songs they sang along to in the car. Betty insisted on getting a henna tattoo just below the inside fold of her arm. Jughead snapped a picture of her sitting with her ankles crossed and staring down as the old woman squeezed the aromatic brown liquid out of the bag onto Betty’s arm in a three pronged crown shape.  


“Am I the first guy to have a tattoo dedicated to himself on your body?” Jughead smirked looking up from his lens. The woman finished Betty’s tattoo and smiled a toothless grin at the young couple who gave her the money and a tip before she waved them on their way.  


“Yep. Consider me corrupted.” Betty winked extending her arm so Jughead could see the finished creation.  


“Magnificent.” Jughead grabbed her arm and blew on the gooey henna to dry it. His warm breath contacting the cool gel causing her arm hairs to stand on end.  


“Lunch?” Betty asked pulling her arm away to point toward a gyro stand.  


“It’s like you read my mind.” Jughead rubbed his stomach and led the way.

\------

“Alright. I don’t see how we can make it out of here without buying absolutely everything so I’m gong to propose a deal.” Betty suggested in between bites of her chicken gyro.

Jughead shoved another bite of his beef gyro into his mouth and raised his eyebrows urging her to go on.

“We get each other one gift and rendezvous here in 15 minutes.”

“Challenge accepted.” Jughead agreed while bending down to refill Spartacus’s water bowl.

“BUT.” Betty dramatically added, leaning forward and staring her boyfriend intently in the eye. “We can’t give each other our gifts until the end of the trip.”

“Don’t you think it’s gonna be hard to hide to anything in such close quarters?” Jughead doubted picturing the tiny camper.

“It’s a test of willpower Jug.” Betty persuaded, stirring the straw in her drink. “I’m sure we’ll eventually find out where each other hid the gifts but we won’t look until the big reveal.”

“Willpower.” Jughead mused as he crammed the last bits of his gyro into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before responding. “It’s a deal." Jughead wiped his hands on his jeans before reaching across the table to shake hands with his lover, never breaking eye contact.  


“Deal.” Betty agreed.

\---------

Jughead’s blonde sleeping beauty was dozing peacefully in the passenger side. Jughead marveled down at how serene and happy she looked. He didn’t have a single thought running through his mind except how lucky he was to have such an incredible girl by his side. She didn’t care about his rocky past or that he wasn’t an A-list celebrity. She didn’t reject his dreams but instead she put herself into them, unintentionally of course. Simply by encouraging him and helping him reach his potential she was helping him reach his goal. He slipped his fingers to interlock with hers that were resting in her lap.

He knew they weren’t going to make it to California tonight. He could’ve pushed through the burning sensation in his eyes begging him to shut them. If he was a bachelor driving along without a care in the world, sure, he would drive for days on end. But he had to care about lives other than his own now. He had Betty and Spartacus and he wouldn’t risk them for anything. He would never endanger their lives. He refused to drive another two hours in this condition.

Jughead saw on his map a stop close to a lake and set his path for there. When they hit the gravely road leading into the campground half past midnight Betty woke up.

“Did we make it?” Betty mumbled out after taking a long inhale to wake her body up. She rubbed her dry eyes a few times before she fully opened them and registered the world around them. She pulled her hand away from Jughead’s.

“Not quite. We’re in Oregon still but I needed to stop for the night.” Jughead turned the wheel to pull onto the gravely road leading to the campground. “It’s been an amazing but long day.” He added pecking Betty’s lips once he parked.

“Agreed.” Betty added fluttering her half opened lashes, still in a sleepy haze.

Once parked, Jughead picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the bed lying her down. He took off his jeans and helped her out of hers then wiggled under the covers with his love.

“Night babe.” Betty murmured pulling herself closer to him and snuggling her head to rest on his chest.  
Jughead placed a small kiss on her forehead before succumbing to a much needed sleep.

\-----------

“Waking up too early, maybe we could sleep in. Makin’ banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now.”

Jughead’s dreamland was interrupted by Betty’s singsongy voice. He sighed contentedly and flopped over to pull his girlfriend close to him when he was met only by empty sheets. His groggy mind registered that the voice wasn’t in his dream, the sunlight was cutting through the curtains powerfully and it was time for him to wake up. 

Jughead slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes but didn’t get up. Instead he looked towards the kitchen merely feet from him where Betty was happily singing and the sweet smell of pancakes mingled with the irresistible salty sting of bacon was drifting towards him.

She swayed her hips as sang the stringy Jack Johnson tune at Spartacus who was eagerly looking up at her, hungry for equal parts attention and people food, as she waited to flip the flapjack on the skillet atop their tiny range. Jughead assumed this is what heaven would be like. He was warm in his bed watching the woman he loved cook him food, play with their child, for all intensive purposes, and listening to her angelic voice. 

She didn’t like to sing in front of him because she was always a little self conscious of her voice no matter how many times he told her it was beautiful. He usually could only hear it when they sang along with songs on the radio or when he caught her off guard like this, so he’d take what he could.

Eventually, Jughead’s stomach couldn’t take the pain of smelling the food so close yet so far from him. His belly rumbled a low growl which caused Betty to divert her attention from breakfast and up to where he lay.

“Juggie! You’re awake.” Betty perked up as she flipped the pancake over which was accompanied by a satisfying sizzle. Spartacus barked a hello to Jughead when he sat up.

Jughead ripped the covers off of him and felt the quick pang of cold air upon exiting his warm blanket cocoon. He threw his long legs off the side of the bed and walked the few steps over to Betty.

“Mmmm smells good.” He mumbled into her right ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I could just eat it up right now.” He murmured before nibbling on her earlobe sending goosebumps and sensations up her spine.

Betty’s body quickly grew hot at the touch of his hands under her shirt grazing the skin on her stomach. His body pressed up against her, morning wood in full force hard against her backside. His breath tickling her ear and the nips sending her to sinful places.

“Babe,” Betty giggled attempting to shrug away from his grasp but he held on tighter and kissed her neck. “Settle down, we need to eat a nice breakfast.”

“Oh, I intend to.” he growled kissing from her ear down her neck.

“Juggie!” Betty yelped turning around to face her lover.

His blue eyes were intense and ravenous when she looked up at him. His dark hair was falling in front of his face and he was completely naked save for his pair of boxers that were tightened by his arousal leaving little to the imagination.

“Juggie…” Betty repeated this time less defensively and more desperately.

Jughead cupped Betty’s face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. The kiss was innocent, but the hard on pressed against her left her heart thumping against her chest and her body hot. She wanted nothing more than to grind against him and to let her tongue explore his mouth.

Betty turned around away from Jughead’s lips and flipped the pancake onto a serving plate.

“I worked hard on THIS breakfast so eat up, Jones.” Betty thrust the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon toward Jughead to put some distance between them while she still had the restraint to not jump his bones.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Jughead looked eagerly at the plate in front of him before glancing back up into Betty’s eyes. “But I’m saving room for dessert.” He winked at her before turning to walk towards the dining table. His remark earned him a spank on the backside from Betty’s spatula.

“Ooh, we are so incorporating the spatula later.” Jughead mused shaking his butt at Betty who giggled as she made herself a plate and joined her lover.

“Even though he can’t understand us, I feel dirty doing this stuff in front of Spart.” Betty mentioned nodding towards the dog as she sat down to join Jug at their bench and dining table.

Spartacus was looking up at the couple with his mouth open wide in a hopeful pant, waiting for one of them to give him a piece of food.

“Don’t.” Jughead reassured Betty while granting the dog’s wish by slipping Spartacus a piece of bacon. “You know how many times I’ve caught him humping random objects? Too many to count. You know how many times he’s ever showed a hint of guilt or remorse?”

“Never.” Betty laughed finishing Jughead’s sentence where he trailed off. “Still! It’s the principle of the matter.”

“You and your morals.” Jughead teased covering his pancakes in syrup.

“Like you don’t have any?” Betty smirked in between bites. “You pulled over last night before we made it to California, Mr. Chivalrous.”

“Hey, I didn’t want our road trip to end on day one because my pride didn’t let us rest and we crashed into a moose.” 

“Good call, babe.” Betty stood up collecting the plates when they finished eating and leaned down to plant a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips. “Now that we are nice and rested, lets explore!” Betty scraped the remnants of their meal into Spartacus’s bowl where he immediately gobbled them up. “I know this wasn’t on the agenda, but there’s a waterfall in the area that feeds into a crystal clear lake.”

“Are we defying TLC’s wishes by chasing waterfalls?” Jughead teased walking over to the bedroom where he began getting dressed.

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Betty fired back on her way over to the bedroom to strip out of her pajamas.

“Definitely. I’ve never been one to do what I’m told.” Jughead grinned eyeing Betty as she undressed and smirking at her when she jokingly rolled her eyes.


	4. Chasing Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead and Spartacus find a waterfall and can't help but take a dip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at keeping up with things! Sorry guys, last semester got super stressful with class and I accidentally got a second job so that was rough BUT I'll be publishing more writing since we are on break! I have a backstory for Kevin and Betty's New York trip coming soon that will add more characters into play so be on the lookout for that. Enjoy this fluffy bit for now and don't lose faith!

“Keep up lazy bones!” Jughead’s favorite leggy blonde paused about 100 feet ahead him on their hike. Betty wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath her overall shorts that provided him with a view that he would purposefully lag behind for. Her curled ponytail swung into place as she turned over her left shoulder to watch him struggle to find his footing on the rocks on the hill they were climbing. 

“Or should I say, lazy Jones?” Betty corrected, laughing at her own joke and extending down a hand to help him find his balance.

“For the hundredth time, you’re not funny.” Jughead retorted back, the smile on his face completely contradicting his statement as he took her hand and hoisted himself up.

“C’mon, you laughed.” Betty teased nudging his shoulder once he joined her on the rocky incline.

“You’re lucky I don’t hop off this cliff that joke was so bad.” Jughead huffed as he placed his hands on his knees, hunched over trying to catch his breath. “And who’s the one carrying the backpack here?”

The two were only planning a day hike so they combined all of their objects into one of their North Face camper backpacks. One double Eno hammock, two reading books, one portable stereo, one Camelback water bottle they shared, a bowl for Spartacus, dog treats, two chicken salad wraps for lunch and two mini bottles of champagne for celebrating once they reached their goal. Jughead had chivalrously insisted to carry their backpack when they were leaving the campground, but they were three miles into the hike and he seemed to have a change of heart.

“I don’t mind taking turns you know.” Betty offered reaching for it when Jughead suddenly stood up straight and darted off on the trail causing Spartacus to run after him thinking it was a game of chase.

“No, no, we only have a mile left. You don’t strain those pretty shoulders.” Jughead hollered over his shoulder as Spartacus ran alongside him and barked playfully up at his master.

Betty huffed and followed them along. She’d never understand that weirdo and his random bursts of energy but she was perfectly fine with that. 

Betty’s phone vibrated in her pocket and although she vowed she would put the electronics away for a while and just enjoy living in the moment in the beautiful world around them, she gave it a glance. Her personal assistant and confidant Kevin had sent her a text.

K: I am LIVING for these pics of you and broody boy. You are a breathing Nicholas Sparks novel. Not bad for PR either ;)

Attached to his text was a series of fan pictures from Seattle. Betty and Jughead were photographed from behind outside of the Starbucks in Seattle. They caught three pictures of Betty getting surprised when Jughead had given her the flowers, him sliding in for a hug and neck kiss, and Spartacus jumping on her legs in greeting. Along the bottom of the picture set was a lot of emoji hearts, crying faces and in all caps “bughead is goals af”.

Betty smirked at the memory and her overly supportive fanbase. She tried not to look at the photos taken of her since she had already lived through the moment, but she had to admit these were adorable.

B: Thanks Kev! He’s getting less broody by the second. Wish you were here!

Immediately the three dots indicating his typing a response popped up.

K: Crammed in a tiny van with you and lover boy going at it every 10 seconds? Thanks for the sentiment, but I’ll pass. I’m holed up with that cute writer Joaquin from NY :P

B: Shut up! The rascal Kevin Keller is getting tied down? I knew it wasn’t a one time thing!

K: More details to come. He’s headed back to bed with the takeout we ordered. We haven’t left the apartment in 48 hours.

B: Damn, good for you! Make sure to hydrate :P

K: Trust me, I am. Talk to you soon hun <3

B: Bye! Ily <3

K: Ily x2

 

After another winding mile uphill, the trio finally made it to the clearing Betty had heard about. Neither of them said anything for a few moments save for the involuntary ‘wow’ that escaped their lips.

The clearing was stunning. Tall green pines outlined the lake that was crystal clear as the camping website suggested. The afternoon sunshine danced and sparkled on top of the water. Colorful rocks lay at the bottom of the shallow lake. A gently rushing creek led into a two story waterfall around the curve of the body of water. 

The March air was still crisp but the two had worked up a slight sweat with the trek. Jughead set the backpack down and reached inside to grab his camera. Betty stood over him waiting for her turn to unload it’s contents.

“I’m gonna walk around the perimeter real quick.” Jughead alerted Betty as he stood up and hung the camera strap around his neck.

“Perfect, I’m gonna try to stake out a spot to hang the hammock.” Betty reached into the backpack and pulled out the tightly wound pack containing the double hammock glancing around for two trees that were close enough to string it between.

“Aaaaaand break.” Jughead put their hands together and lifted his in the air waiting for Betty to repeat the action which she halfheartedly did as she chuckled at his antics.

\----

 

Jughead climbed into the hammock next to Betty and settled in so he had his right arm wrapped around her. She was engrossed in a book- nothing new. She had a tendency of bringing one everywhere and she had since the first day he met her. She told him it got boring sitting in hair and makeup chairs for hours and that she’d rather be doing something worthwhile with her time. He fell in love even harder with her when she told him that.

Today’s reading was ‘Big Magic’ a book about finding your creativity wherever you are. There was something serene about reading Romantic Era poets outdoors to Jughead, so he chose some Williams Wordsworth to peruse on this sunny afternoon. After reading one particular poem about lonely clouds, he looked up at the sky, then to Betty before putting his book down altogether and choosing to savor the moment. 

Jughead pulled Betty closer into him and nuzzled his nose into her hair that he loved. Betty looked up from her book to him with the gorgeous green eyes he fell in love with. They flickered with curiosity at Jughead’s sudden affection and fluttered shut quickly when Jug closed the few inches between them for a kiss.

“Is it just me, or is it getting hot in this hammock?” Betty giggled when she pulled away from the kiss that left her with Jughead tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Mmmm,” Jughead sighed after pulling away, “definitely not just you.” He felt a twinge in his pants as his whole body started to heat up from the proximity of him and his girlfriend.

“Let’s cool off then,” Betty motioned as she slid out of the hammock more gracefully than possible. Jughead knew if he was to climb out he’d look like and absolute fool so he was thankful when Betty’s back was turned to him as he began to dismount. Unfortunately for him at that moment Betty snapped her overalls undone and slid them off her body causing Jughead to promptly lose his sense of balance and flop straight off the hammock onto the ground.

Betty stepped out of her overalls and turned to focus her gaze on Jughead.

“Need some help?” She teased.

“Not at all, you just keep doing what you’re doing.” Jughead pleaded from his spot on the ground. Betty rolled her eyes but continued to take off her shirt.

Jughead scrambled to get up and disrobe as well. Betty was walking toward the water but as soon as she stepped in she yelped at the piercing needles of cold hitting her skin.

Betty was clearly about to abandon the idea of swimming and Jughead was not too keen on that happening so without thinking he tackled his girlfriend into the water and they were both hit with terrible cold.

Betty shrieked and Spartacus was barking from the shore as he paced up and down before jumping in to rescue his humans. He doggie paddled over to where Jughead was being glared at by Betty and licked her face.

Betty couldn’t be angry anymore if she tried. The boys were so cute and genuine. She started to giggle and latched on to Jughead while cradling Spartacus.

“You two always get me into trouble” she laughed as Jughead swept her up and spun her around under the water she was quickly getting adjusted to.


	5. Dirty Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is smutty basically right out of the gates so if that makes you uncomfortable you might want to skip some. These two are always flirty and teasing though so there is sure to be plenty of innuendo regardless. Enjoy the sexy times! I've never written it before so I hope it works.
> 
> Follow my tumblr (bitterancientflowers) to see imagery for the story and the accompanying playlist!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

The walk home was soggy and cold but going downhill went abundantly faster than trudging uphill. By the time Betty and Jughead made it back to their campsite they were ready for a nap and a shower. Jughead opened the door letting Spartacus crawl inside onto his bed, dirty and all. He made a mental note to clean it later, but the old dog deserved his bed after a long day.

Jughead dropped the gear off inside the van before meeting Betty outside to find a good place to shower. After all, they had no plumbing. The sun had set on their hike and there were no people around from what they’d seen. Jughead hooked up the shower head to the water line at the campsite. He quickly stripped down eager to be hit by the warm water.

“Wait,” Betty began as she glanced around. They hadn’t seen another camper or van in miles but she still was self conscious of the ever-present eyes that always seemed to find her.

“C’mere,” Jughead said pulling Betty into his now naked body, the warm running water washing over him. “We’re finally alone. For the first time in almost a year. Free from paps, free from managers, free from directors, free from electronics and as much as you love him, even free from Spart’s watchful eye.” Jughead half joked as he watched the tension leave her body.

Her clothes were completely soaked now after she had dried off from the walk. Jughead looked up at Betty who was relaxed having enjoyed his comforting words as well as the water washing over her. He kissed her forehead then her nose then her lips met his for a gentle kiss.

Her mouth opened as she greeted Jughead’s tongue inside and quickly it became passionate. He shoved the overalls off her shoulders and she shimmied out of them before stepping out and kicking them aside. His fingers curled along the hem of the white long sleeve T-shirt that was glued onto Betty from the warm water. She whipped it off and Jughead stared at the water dripping down her perfect breasts and pooling into the bra that held them.

He reached behind her and quickly undid her bra hook as he had a hundred times before. She always relished the moment when he took it off and got even hungrier at the sight of her naked body. Betty quickly slid her panties off and kicked them aside. The water was rushing over their faces and clogging their mouths as they tried to kiss so Jughead picked Betty up to where she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

He pushed her back against the side of the van and bit at her neck before descending down to her collarbone and finally to her breasts. His warm mouth licked around her left nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked it. His left hand came up to massage her right breast as Betty’s moans escalated.

Betty was becoming furiously worked up so she reached down until she grabbed Jughead’s member. An involuntary moan escaped his lips from where they resided on her breast when she grabbed his erection. She slid her right hand up and down deftly and cupped his balls with her left hand and started massaging them. 

Jughead now was unraveling at the seams. He took his left hand off of her breast and wrapped it behind her so he could free his right arm that had been lifting her up. His right hand inched his way down until his reached his goal. Jughead licked his thumb before he began rubbing circles on her clit. He started slow but pushed harder and rubbed faster as Betty’s moans encouraged him. She began jerking him faster and at this point it was almost a game of who could last the longest and who would cave first until they begged for it.

“Juggie, I want you inside me.” Betty moaned into his ear, not caring how desperate and dirty she sounded.

Jughead groaned as he lifted her up higher so she aligned with him and he pushed her harder against the wall of the camper. In a moment he pressed himself at her entrance and she moaned as she settled down onto him, slowly adjusting to his size. Betty clawed at his back as Jughead moved back and forth inside of her. He bit at her collarbone before moving to her neck and sucking down hard, intending to form a bruise on her skin. Betty yelped at the sensation on her neck and reached back against the wall to stable herself as she moved herself up and down on Jughead at her own pace.

Jughead groaned as he rubbed her clit in circles faster, until she was ready to release. Betty’s moans indicated that she was almost there. Jughead adjusted both hands so he could grab her by the hips and move himself in and out of her, quickening his pace until they were both at the point of completion.

“Fuck, Betts. I’m gonna cum.” Jughead groaned as his orgasm tightened until it was seconds from releasing.

“Me too, baby.” Betty moaned right before her orgasm rippled through her reaching her toes, Jughead joining with her. Betty unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lowered herself on the ground, the water cascading down both of them cleansing them of the product of their lovemaking.

“My god, you’re incredible.” Jughead marveled as Betty chuckled, drawing him in for a kiss. Jughead rubbed his thumb along the red spot on Betty’s neck, proud of the mark he made.

“How is it possible that I feel dirtier than I did before we started showering?” Betty chuckled as Jughead reached down to grab their all natural shampoo.

“Cause I haven’t cleaned you up yet.” Jughead motioned for Betty to turn around as he squeezed the shampoo into his hand. She complied and Jughead began massaging the suds into her scalp gently. 

Betty hummed in serene satisfaction as she closed her eyes and wondered how she was so lucky to have a man like Jughead in her life. He was passionate and sensitive at the same time. He comforted her when her anxiety and paranoia crept up. He was an amazing dog father to Spart which made her inevitably wonder how amazing he would be if they had kids of their own. 

Betty felt Jughead’s lips press on her shoulder and move their way down her arm. She spun around and Jughead gave her a small smile as he washed the suds out of her hair. When he finished, Betty tangled her fingers through his hair and drew him in for a long kiss.

“Your turn.” She said once they pulled apart and she began to shampoo his hair. She loved how peaceful he looked as she massaged her fingers through his scalp. She knew this was his favorite part so she took extra time to wash his hair that was usually trapped under a beanie. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the back of his head. Once she finished she held up her hand to shield his eyes from the shampoo as she rinsed it out.

They had to quickly finish soaping each other off since they were running low on hot water thanks to some earlier distractions. Once they shut off the water Betty grabbed two towels off the clothesline they had strung up and tossed one to Jughead.

“Want me to start a fire to warm us up?” Jughead suggested as he rubbed his head with a towel and Betty was patting herself dry.

“That would be fantastic.” Betty agreed as she reached down to grab her soaking wet clothes from the ground. She attempted to ring as much of the water out of her shirt as possible before sighing and hanging all her garments up to dry. Betty turned when she felt Jughead’s eyes on her and she caught him smirking.

“Proud of yourself?” Betty joked as she hung her shirt and undergarments up.

“Just having flashbacks.” Jughead winked.

“You better get that fire started or those flashbacks will have to last you a while.” Betty teased as she pulled her towel tighter around herself.

“Yes ma’am!” Jughead saluted before he dashed off to collect kindling.

Betty laughed as she rung out her hair before stepping inside the camper to change and get ingredients for dinner. As soon as she opened the door, Spartacus perked up and looked over at his owner.

“Hey Spart.” She cheerily greeted as she patted him on her way to the back of the van. Betty pulled out one of Jughead’s worn out “S” t-shirts that she had claimed for sleeping and a pair of his sweatpants that she also claimed. Come to think of it, she only brought Jughead’s clothes to sleep in. She grabbed an almost exact copy of her outfit for him to put on and set them on the bed.

Betty walked the short distance to the kitchen and reached into a cabinet to grab a pot, two bowls and some utensils. She gathered canned soup and some spices from the pantry and set them on the counter. In the distance she saw a bright light break through the darkness outside her window and assumed Jughead was returning from the forest with the firewood.

Sure enough, Jughead walked in a few moments later.

“That was speedy.” Betty noted as she loaded the ingredients into the pot and disposed of the soup can.

“First time you said that tonight.” Jughead chuckled at his own innuendo as Betty smacked him stomach in mock annoyance. He placed a kiss on her forehead before facing the bed. 

“These for me?” Jughead asked and Betty nodded in response. “How cute, we’re matching. Wait, don’t tell me we’re gonna be one of those couples in matching pajama sets on Christmas, are we?”

“Jughead Jones, do not ask me to spoil Christmas.” Betty retorted in false horror.

“Never, never.” Jughead defended as he pulled the shirt on over his head. “I might have a thing or two to ask Santa though.”

“Did you get that fire started?” Betty switched the subject as she struggled to grab the bowls, utensils, and pot all at the same time without spilling anything.

“See for yourself.” Jughead replied as he opened the door for Betty and grabbed a few items from her hands.

“You’re a man of many talents, Juggie.” Betty praised as she stepped outside to see a small fire running and a log large enough for the two of them in front of it. Spartacus bounded out after them and nestled himself at the foot of the fire.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear.” Jughead said as he helped Betty carefully lower the pot over the flames.  
Jughead draped a blanket over them both as they settled down and watched the flames lap the bottom of the pot. Jughead leaned  
backwards to gaze at the night sky and pointed his hands up at the sky as he explained different constellations and their stories. 

Betty marveled at his profile. She would never stop thinking he was the most handsome man on the planet. Even when they were old and grey. Jughead caught her staring at him and smiled down before lowering his mouth onto hers.

“What a perfect day.” Betty hummed as she snuggled against Jughead’s shoulder as he stroked her hair. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jughead agreed contentedly. Another flicker of light broke through the darkness, but neither of them noticed.


End file.
